


an ex-almost

by cettevieestbien



Series: OTP + less than 500 words [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, Past Relationship(s), Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cettevieestbien/pseuds/cettevieestbien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy remembers. Steve can't bare to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an ex-almost

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY.
> 
> (ps, was named stevepeggy i cry all through editing)

Peggy remembers thinking that Steve was not enough.

Peggy remembers truly seeing, for the first time, why Steve was exactly right.

Peggy remembers watching as Steve threw himself onto a grenade. Remembers him screaming in pain and still going through with that crazy German's plans. Remembers him going into enemy territory without any training and saving four hundred men (all because he wanted to save one).

Peggy remembers the Commandos and Steve only ever failing once - when Barnes died.

Peggy remembers his tears being real and wet and all because he couldn't save[](https://www.fanfiction.net/docs/edit.php?docid=42497435#) his best friend.

Peggy remembers kissing him before he jumped on the plane - remembers talking to him as the plane crashed and he died.

Peggy remembers almost having something with him - remembers losing a chance at life.

Peggy remembers thinking that Steve was not enough.

Peggy remembers a lot. All of it is painful.

* * *

Steve can't do it.

Steve can't visit her.

Steve can't stand anymore heartache.

Steve can't step foot in her nursing home.

Steve can't _call_ the nursing home. Can't look at her file. Can't bare to think that she lived and he doesn't know how. Can't stomach that if he did visit her, it would be more likely she was out of her mind and in the past than there with him. Can't talk to her family, can barely look at Sharon, can't even acknowledge that she named her two sons Steve and James.

Steve can't do it.

Steve can't do a lot.

 

 

 


End file.
